The invention relates to a device for the preparation of hollow confectionery parts with the aid of a plurality of cup-shaped centrifugal molds, which are open at the top and arranged successively on a conveyor installation, said molds being supplied with confectionary and optionally, filling substances by means of feeder devices located above the molds and are intermittently rotated about a vertical axis by a drive axle. The drive engages the downwardly extended driving cogs of the centrifugal molds.
A device of this type is known from applicants' German Pat. No. 1,055,056. The known device has proved itself in years of actual practice, but appears to be capable of improvement with respect to the drive. In the known device, the drive is effected by means of rotatable coupling elements, which may be lifted from beneath the conveyor plane to a position in contact with the lower drive cogs of the centrifugal molds. The position of the coupling elements and their elevation must be adjusted with a relatively high degree of accuracy, so that the coupling elements will engage with adequate accuracy the drive elements of the centrifugal molds in the predetermined stopping positions of the conveyor which is moving forward discontinuously. In the case of a conveyor installation with adjacent rows of centrifugal molds, at least one separate coupling element must be provided for each row, and all of the coupling elements must be connected with each other and/or with a central drive motor by means of toothed gearings or the like. Additionally, a further drive must be provided to individually raise and lower the coupling elements. This drive mechanism is complex and, is thus correspondingly susceptible to malfunctioning. These operating problems are even more pronounced in a continuously operating installation, wherein, as the result of the unavoidable wear, shifts in the positions of drive members, coupling elements and the like, may occur, making readjustments necessary.
Furthermore, in the known installation, it frequently happens that the cyclically raised coupling elements remain in their upper position for various reasons, whereupon they are impacted by the drive cog following them, thereby causing substantial damage to the conveyor chain and the entire drive mechanism.
Additional investments are required if the conveyor installatin of a machine of this type is to operate not in a stepwise operation, but in a continuous manner. Continuous drive means are desirable, particularly, because in the case of a discontinuous drive mechanism, the entire conveyor installation, possibly with a large number of centrifugal molds, their holders, etc., must be acelerated in each step. The expenditure of a considerable amount of energy is, therefore, unavoidable.
In a continuous operation of the conveyor installation, it is necessary to cause the drive mechanism for the centrifugal molds to travel in its entirety with the conveyor installation over a limited path, and then to return to its initial position. This appreciably enhances the difficulties inherent in the accurate alignment of the coupling elements with the drive cogs of the centrifugal molds.